Stuck in a Memory
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: At twenty-five Naruto still hasn't forgotten the friend that left long ago. In a chance meeting the pair do see each other again. POSSIBLE NARUSASU PAIRING...haven't decided yet
1. Stuck in a Memory

Stuck in a Memory

By: Silverwolf

Naruto shrugs lightly and dumps another can out into the sink. It was true that if anything party time and play time were over for Sakura. Naruto tosses the empty cans into a bag to be returned later. Why did she use his apartment as her play ground?

Naruto frowns as he glances towards Sakura asleep along the couch. If only she'd party in her penthouse instead of his apartment. There was a point in complaining to her when she woke. Naruto pulls a blanket over Sakura leaving her to sleep. As the blanket moves something hits the floor. A thick novel can be seen by the blonde. Naruto lifts the book from the floor with only slight interest. The blonde glances towards the chair. Sakura's daughter sleeps curled in a ball within the chair. The child would probably never know of her mother's habit of drinking until she was barely standing. Especially since the three year old stayed with Naruto while her mother drank herself into obvilion.

The author name attracts his attention, Azrael Silent Nitewolf. What author would create such a name? Naruto flips through the book hunting pictures only to make a face when he realizes there aren't any. The last page is supposed to be about the author. The blonde figures he'll discover what kind of author comes up with such a name. Instead printed along the last page are the words _for a baka. Maybe one day he'll figure it out. Without him there would be no novel. _What kind of dedication was that... and why put it in the back of the book?

Naruto skims a few pages before Sakura takes the book from his hands. "Don't.. I'm going to have the author sign it when he comes to town." Cobalt eyes stare at Sakura, "you'd better hope it's not in the morning... because you're seriously going to be a horrible mood come morning." Sakura laughs at Naruto. The blonde rolls his eyes.

"You ever think of what Sasuke could be doing at this point in time?" Naruto makes a face, "you kidding. He's out there somewhere famous as ever making us both look like idiots." Sakura makes a face, "not me, just you." Naruto shoves Sakura lightly. She laughs a moment before hitting Naruto. "I doubt you could read it Naruto. The words are too big. " The blonde frowns and leaves the room after taking the book from Sakura.

Here they were at twenty-five fighting over a book like children. Usually there'd be someone else involved in their petty arguments, but that was a lingering memory for both of them. It seemed that in time Sakura let go of her childhood crush. She now stuck to huge parties with others in her status. Though she had everything as an actress she still hung around Naruto, who sat on a lower rung of the social ladder. Naruto had gotten famous designing several distingished academies Quite a few of the celebrities' children were enrolled in the completed ones.

Sakura looks at Naruto, "you know something, this book is recommended reading for a class in one of the academies you've designed." Naruto shrugs, "I don't see how that matters." Sakura watches Naruto disappear with the book in hand still. The blonde settles into his bed with the novel near. If anything at most all it could do is help him sleep.

It was obvious that someone had been used to create characters within the pages. The writer had skill in preparing their story and piecing it together. The words along the page held Naruto to the pages creating vivid scenery and likeable characters with strong bonds. Even though it seemed they were broken with time. Though preface of the book stated it was fantasy together for a whim to Naruto it felt like more.

Could there be more to the story that was keeping him awake on until morning light? Naruto reaches for a laptop computer that is sitting near him. It seemed that his work was never over. With a yawn and the shove of a small canine from the top of it Naruto begins to boot the laptop up. He had to find out any facts about this author. Naruto makes a diappointed face when he discovers there's little to find thus far; apparently no one really knew anything about Azrael Silent Nitewolf. Naruto does read something about a book signing near him in a few days. Maybe it'd be best to meet the one who put together the story that brought memories to rattling around in Naruto's brain. Especially after reading that the author was a rather private person that had never made an appearance until now. Cobalt eyes close as Naruto decides he will meet the author in person at the signing even if it meant purchasing the book right then.

**2:30 am**

A yawn is greeted by the purr of a feline. There's a slight smirk as Sasuke stretches and rises from the desk chair. A bell makes a sound like chimes as the feline follows its owner to the roof. Sasuke had moved into the highest flat years ago. Though it cost a bit more because of access to the roof it didn't bother Sasuke.

Both Sasuke and the feline end up stretched out across a hammock watching the sky. While one searches for stars the other makes a bed out of its companion's chest. Sasuke scratched the feline lightly. Eventually he pulls a throw blanket over himself and falls asleep along the hammock. The roof space had slowly become a sanctuary for the Uchiha. With the feline is hidden Sasuke sleeps under the gaze of the moon.


	2. Your Name Here

Your Name Here

By: Silverwolf

Naruto stands with the crowd in a bookstore. Cobalt eyes search around for anyone that appears to be guarded, but he doesn't notice anyone. He can hear someone announcing the author's arrival, but all Naruto can see is someone in a hooded gray sweatshirt stepping towards the tables. Sakura holds her book with a grin and the reciept stuck in it. Naruto pokes his tongue out at Sakura.

The pink haired girl finally reaches the table. A sable marker scrolls across the book swiftly before the raven male sitting at the table lets the hood fall. Sakura takes her copy of the novel, "thanks." She pauses a moment when reality hits. Sasuke is the one signing the novel; sure his hair was longer... halfway down his back, but it was Sasuke.

Someone moves her away from the table as Sasuke decides to tie his hair from in front of his eyes; though some of it still fell forward uncollected. Several people push forward. Naruto stands dumbfounded because despite the amount of people moving he still couldn't see the author. The blonde can hear screams as some females are having their copy of the novel signed. Naruto notices Sakura waving for him, but if the blonde stepped out of line he'd be there more than his morning and he still had plans for the day.

Sasuke moves to having his hand placed against his cheek with his elbow along the table. He'd decided to switch hands. It wasn't like it matter which hand he signed with. Someone asks about it. "I'm ambidextrous, why?"

Naruto growls as a bunch of people shove him aside again. This definitely wasn't his morning. Sakura waves again as Naruto finally reaches the table. The blonde's words catch in his throat. He didn't expect this. "Sasuke?" The blonde notices the tilt of the raven male's head. "Morning baka."

Cobalt eyes narrow. Onyx eyes seem slightly happy for a brief moment. Naruto watches a marker scroll across a copy of the book. "This what you wanted?" Naruto goes to speak as he is pushed by the crowd. Sasuke rises from the chair in silence. Naruto closes his eyes slightly as an arm ends up along his shoulder. Sasuke glances at the rest of the crowd.

"Been some time Naruto. Nice to know you're well." The blonde nods slightly and turns away a moment as he takes the signed book from the table. Sasuke watches the blonde head towards the cashier in the store. Instead Sasuke shakes his head as someone else whispers to the cashier. The woman bags the book without ever charging Naruto. The blonde realizes that Sasuke had to have paid for the copy.

Naruto leaves the store wishing he could say more to the friend that disappeared long ago. Sakura hits Naruto. "You idiot. You should've stayed until you got a number or something." Naruto shrugs a moment. "You act like I had a choice. That whole store is full of animals."

Sakura makes a face. "Come on dummy." Naruto pulls the book from its bag briefly. He turns a few pages to see not only an autograph, but a fine printed phone number. Above the name there's a few words... _ funny how the passage of time doesn't change the fact I know you. Though I wonder if you're still hyper. Did you forget me I wonder. _

Naruto grins a moment, "not in the slightest. Though I wonder if you're still a bastard." Sakura looks at Naruto. "What?" The blonde shakes his head, "n-nothing. Come on, let's get home." Sakura nods a moment. Sakura had a child to return to unlike the blonde. He'd never bothered to search for a relationship since he spent his waking hours busy with his career. Who'd have thought he'd have become a workaholic and Sasuke would decide to make money from pure talent? The blonde would never admit he didn't wish to leave the store after setting eyes on the memory that nagged and ate at his brain for years.

.


	3. Dinner Meeting

Dinner Meeting

By: Silverwolf

Naruto sits at a table staring at out the rest of the restaurant. He'd left a message inviting Sasuke to join him. The blonde kind of doubted the other male would. After all there'd been no friendship between them for years.

Cobalt eyes narrow as his phone rings. Naruto doesn't answer it when he notices Sakura's number. He'd check the message later if she left him one. The blonde is almost ready to give up on waiting for Sasuke as the Uchiha steps through the door. Naruto glances at his phone as it alerts him to a message. The blonde decides to check the message as Sasuke ends up at the table sitting across from him. Naruto frowns as he hears Sakura's voice from the speaker of his phone pleading for him to babysit for her tonight. Naruto's eyes go wide when Sasuke reaches across the table taking Naruto's phone.

The raven male returns the cell to Naruto turned off. Naruto tilts his head as if searching for where to begin a conversation. Sasuke makes a face as a waitress steps towards the table. Naruto glances towards her a moment. "I'll give you both a few more moments." Naruto nods lightly.

"So what are you doing now?" The blonde grins a moment. "I'm a... well work as... I'm a... " The blonde takes a breath, "I design buildings." Sasuke shakes his head a moment, "it's called an architect Naruto." The blonde gins widely, "yeah that."

The blonde notices the slight smirk as Sasuke shakes his head once again. Naruto makes a face. "I'm curious as to what you've been doing since you left. I mean there wasn't much notice when you left. How is the whole being an author bit? How's Itachi?" Naruto makes a face, "maybe I shouldn't be asking about your brother. I mean it's been years since I've seen you. Um... did you just move here? Have you always been around here? And if you have how come you haven't bothered to get in touch with anyone before?" Naruto continues git questions until Sasuke places his hand across the blonde's lips.

"I've lived here less than a month. Itachi... well he went to New Orleans a few years ago and never came back." Sasuke removes his hand from in front of the blonde's mouth. Naruto gnaws his lip a moment as if trying to decide another subject. Sasuke glances towards the waitress as she appears again. Naruto decides to order this time Sasuke just doubles the order without a second thought. Naruto blinks a moment.

Naruto looks at Sasuke, "you moved here less than a month ago... where'd you stay before then? I mean there's been so much that I don't know. Why'd you just leave all of sudden? How come you didn't write? Sasuke, I thought we were best friends..."

This time Sasuke gives Naruto a gesture to silence him. The blonde sits waiting. He needed these answers. He needed to know if they were actually as close as he thought they were. Sasuke makes a face, "my father got a decent offer elsewhere. We moved there. We were. After the first time we moved every twenty days or so."

Naruto looks at Sasuke with a slight smirk. It was hard to believe that he was sitting across from the table. Actually part of Naruto believed he was still in his bed using his dreams to answer the questions he had, as he'd been doing for years. Sasuke obviously still wasn't much for conversation, but at least he was willing to be in Naruto's company. The blonde begins to tell Sasuke of the things he'd missed over time.

"Sakura has a daughter. She didn't marry her baby's father. She sends a lot of her time partying among people with money. She works as an actress. I've designed five private academies and a mansion for some big shot celebrity. Apparently he must have enjoyed my work because I've been hired to design a summer house for the same guy. So what have you been doing? Just writing? How many books have you wrote so far? Are they all like the one you chose to sign? Are you married now? Any brats?"

Sasuke makes a face at the last of Naruto's fast coming questions. "I write. Three. Not really. No to both." It surprised the raven male to learn that Naruto was exicted to see him again. Though his excitement was made obvious by the speed he rattled out question after question with little breath in between. The Uchiha glares a bit when the waitress appears again. Even though she was serving their order would it be possible for her to disappear for awhile?

Naruto grins a bit when he realizes Sasuke is just kind of staring at him as the waitress steps away. Sasuke makes a face, "I swear this is why I hate eating out." Naruto snickers a bit until Sasuke narrows his eyes. The glare doesn't send Naruto into fear, but it does give him a trip in his past briefly.

"Why were you so interested in your phone earlier?" Naruto shrugs. He isn't sure if he should tell Sasuke about being asked to babysit or not. It was possible if he told the raven male about the message that Sasuke would consider himself an inconvience and disappear. Naruto wasn't ready for him to disappear just yet.

Naruto gnaws his lip. Sasuke places his hands under his chin waiting for an answer. Naruto smirks a moment realizing the remaining habit. Sasuke rolls his eyes at the blonde's reaction. After taking a short breath Naruto begins, "it was from Sakura. She wanted me to babysit so she could party. I'm usually home to babysit all the time so she usually just drops Hitaru off. She only called because I'm not home." Sasuke listens to Naruto's explanation just moments before watching the blonde decide to start eating. The raven male makes a face.

"Let her watch her own child. Guessing there will be no partying tonight." Naruto grins as he hears Sasuke's words. Naruto doesn't worry about his phone being turned off as he watches Sasuke sit across the table eating. A smirk plays on the blonde's face even though he hopes Sasuke hasn't noticed it. Sasuke glances towards Naruto before moving his attention away; he'd let Naruto have his moment.

.


	4. Twist in Events

Twist in Events

By: Silverwolf

Naruto steps into his apartment after taking his key from the lock. The blonde finds an empty liquor bottle on a shelf. A second sits on the coffee table. Sleeping along a chair is Hitaru. Naruto is confused as he notices the tot. "What the hell!"

Naruto steps towards his bedroom with a groan. The blonde jumps as he notices his bed isn't empty. He's even more botheres when he realizes Sakura isn't alone. Naruto makes a face and decides to leave for the night the moment he realizes what had occurred in his bed.

The blonde throws some items into a bad and start dialing his phone. As the phone rings he kicks the bed. Sai wakes. "Get up, get dressed, and get out!" Sakura wakes to the sound of Naruto's voice. Cobalt eyes glare at Sakura.

"This is payback for not babysitting? Fine, you can get the hell out of my apartment! Sakura, I can't take this anymore."

Naruto takes a breath as he hears a voice on the other end of the phone. The calm collected voice seems to calm Naruto. The blonde watches the pair leave. He also realizes that this is probably the last time he would see the tot he had gotten attached to.

As Naruto leaves his apartment for the night he also leaves notice with the landlord about the unwanted company without his permission. What he doesn't like the response he leaves notice that he'll be moving. The blonde leaves his landlord's office in no happier a mood. Naruto begins leaves the building to begin a short walk down the street. He said he'd meet Shikamaru at a shop down the street. Though Naruto actually wished he had called Sasuke and not Shikamaru.

He finds Shikamaru sitting silently in a coffee shop. Though Naruto never cared for coffee it was a place where the blonde could be away from the devestation at his apartment. Shikamaru points lightly towards someone makes a purchase. Naruto smirks a moment when he realizes just who was leaving.

Sasuke!" The raven male turns his head towards Naruto to notices the saem silly grin. Sasuke nods lightly and then tilts his head. "Sorry Shikamaru I think I'm going to take a walk." The other male shrugs. He seems to understand what naruto is saying even if he doens't understand why the blonde yelled a name from the past. At least not until he notices the blonde leaving with company.

Naruto makes a face as he notices a large truck sitting just in front of the coffee shop. The blonde watches Sasuke steps around the vehicle. The blonde titls his head as he hears the doors unlock. Sasuke rolls down the window on the side towards Naruto. "Come on." Naruto grins a moment before opening the door.

"Bet you thought you were rid of me for the night." Sasuke shakes his head slightly. He makes a face as he puts the truck in drive. Naruto tilts his head as he hears lyrics from a _Buckcherry_ song. "I think the sight of you confused Shikamaru." Sasuke doesn't take his eyes from staring through the windshield.

"I couldn't care less." Naruto laughs at the sound of those words. Sasuke gives an off hand point towards the bag Naruto's carrying. "Going somewhere?" The blonde nods lightly and then begins the story of his evening discovery. Naruto takes a breath as Sasuke stops the truck in front of a building. "I'd have killed her. Maybe him also."

Naruto shrugs, "I can't. I mean Hitaru needs her mother." Sasuke moves unlocking the doors. Naruto slides from the seat after opening the door. He watches Sasuke do the same with the cup of coffee in hand. The raven male makes a face after tasting the coffee. Naruto laughs, "what's wrong with it?"

Sasuke narrows his eyes slightly as he tosses the coffee in the trash. "Can't someone listen to what the hell they're told for once. My answer was no when she asked if I wanted sugar." Naruto laughs a bit as Sasuke passes through the door. The blonde follows in silence. Naruto makes a face as he watches Sasuke start up the stairs without a word. The blonde shrugs and starts to follow. Sasuke reaches a set of double doors as he reaches the top of all the stairs. Naruto pants lightly. Sasuke sighs. Sasuke reaches for a set of keys.

"What floor are we on?" Sasuke makes a face moments before the door opens. The raven male beckons Naruto to follow. The blonde's eyes go wide. "Wow, look at this place. Say Sasuke, do you like dogs?" The other male passes through the place almost silently.

"Twenty-third floor. Why?" Naruto makes a face. The blonde understands why he was panting after zipping up the stairs behind the raven male.

"This place have an elevator?" Sasuke nods. Naruto looks around as Sasuke points towards a silver doors near the stairway. Naruto looks at Sasuke, "next time I think that's how I'm returning to the ground floor." Sasuke shrugs.

"I don't much like the elevator. Too crowded." Naruto passes into a room with a slight grin. The blonde has discovered Sasuke's bedroom. At the bottom of the bed is a pair of felines. Naruto jumps slightly as one moves. Sasuke steps into the room lightly. "Naruto, out of my bedroom. A silver toned feline rubs across Sasuke's leg purring after leaping from the bed.

"I thought the big one was fake." Sasuke steps over to the bed and lifts the feline silently. "No, she's plenty real. She's a Ragdoll the other is an Egyptian Mau. Now out of my bedroom." The Uchiha's eyes glance towards the clock. "Second thought, you can go ahead and sleep there. Later Naruto."

The blonde blinks as the Uchiha disappears. "Sasuke where will you sleep?" Naruto makes a face as he doesn't receive a reply. Naruto shrugs and sits along the bed trying to decide if he should pull the perfectly placed blankets back or sleep on top of them.

Sasuke disappears to the roof unable to hear the blonde's question. He places one feline to the side of him and watches her curl up. "Sorry Kitsune." As Sasuke relaxes in the hammock the second feline leaps onto his chest causing a bit of discomfort for the raven male. Sasuke's eyes closes his eyes wondering if naruto will find the spot where he slept come morning.


	5. New Option

New Option

By: Silverwolf

Naruto woke surrounded by silence. The sun still had not rose completely. After a stretch and a yawn Naruto rises from the bed. He does his best to straighten out the wrinkles in comforter. He'd ended up sleeping on top of the blankets after shedding most of his clothing. After all Sasuke had said for him to make himself comfortable. Though part of me couldn't understand why a comforter was still along the bed in such warm weather.

The blonde steps around the room and then out toward the rest of the flat. He smelled food. Naruto enters the kitchen to spot a couple of filled plates along the table along with a note. _Enjoy your breakfast ~Sasuke. _Naruto stares at the note and then looks at the food along the plate. "Well it's supposed to be mine. The least I can do is eat." The blonde makes himself comfortable at the table. He starts to stuff his face as he hears footsteps above him. Naruto looks towards the ceiling. "What's that?"

When Naruto doesn't hear the song again he returns to eating. The blonde still isn't sure where Sasuke could've slept for the night. It was possible the Uchiha just slept in another bedroom. Naruto decides after breakfast he'll go in search of Sasuke. Mostly because he wondered if the other male was still awake after making breakfast.

Dishes go into the sink once Naruto is finished eating. He begins to wander the flat a bit. His mind wanders to had he left the canine alone? Naruto makes a face realizing he doesn't remember the route taken enough to return to his apartment without Sasuke's help. He curses himself for not remembering.

There wasn't another bed to be found around the flat. There weren't even pillows or blankets along the couch. Just where had Sasuke chosen to fall asleep? Naruto hears noise above him once again. Was there someone above him? He could've sworn the stairs only went as far as the front door of the flat he was in. Naruto makes a face and continues wandering. He couldn't find Sasuke within any of the other rooms either. The blonde comes across a concrete stairway hidden to the side of the pantry that's tucked away inside the kitchen. "How come I didn't notice this before?"

Naruto makes his way up the stairs slightly hesitant. He finds a rather large garden just outside the door. While Naruto seems in awe at the sight of a garden on the roof it takes him more time to notice the Uchiha lounging within a hammock. Sasuke glances towards Naruto in silence.

"I didn't plant it. The landlord did while she lived here." Naruto looks towards the sound of water. He realizes what he hears is a fountain at the center of a stone table. Naruto looks at Sasuke briefly before he notices stepping stones among the plants. It was obvious that someone out a lot of effort into the rooftop garden, but it was also obvious that Sasuke hadn't neglected it. Naruto places his barefoot along one of the stones with a slight grin.

"Thanks for breakfast. um.. you mind taking me back to my apartment later so I can see my dog?" Sasuke shrugs, "not a problem." Naruto looks at the blanket folded under Sasuke. "You slept here?"

The Uchiha nods, "she used this place for yoga. I've done everything from write to martial arts up here. It's the one place most people don't find." Naruto thinks about how he'd overlooked the stairs twice before noticing them. He looks to notice the pair of felines also along the hammock.

"Naruto, has your dog ever had contact with cats?" The blonde nods slughtly, "he grew up with a cat before Sakura made it big and took the feline with her." Sasuke lifts one of the felines from the hammock. The other hops down as the Uchiha rises from it. Naruto watches the hammock sway slightly and grins a bit.

Sasuke looks towards the silver feline following him as he picks up the blanket and steps along the stones the make a pathway through the plants. "Well maybe you have the option of moving here. Though it means you'd have to sign the rental agreement next to my signature." Naruto blinks a bit in surprise. Sasuke disappears down the stairs after placing the Ragdoll on her paws. The Uchiha's bare feet barely make noise as he disappears from Naruto's sight.


	6. Not so Smooth

Not so Smooth

By: Silverwolf

Naruto sits along Sasuke's bed. The blonde had been babbling since he moved in. sasuke continues along with something he was writing. Naruto smirks slightly. The babbling pauses for a moments. Onyx eyes look towards Naruto. "Are you done speaking?" Naruto looks towards the floor possiblly embarrassed.

Sasuke doesn't say a word as he rises for the desk. From what the raven male could determine moving Naruto hadn't cost him any times against his deadline. Though he left the blonde unpacking his stuff in a room. The question was when would the blonde realize that he wasn't responsible for any part of the rent.

Naruto returns to babbling about everything he's unpacked so far. Though the blonde wasn't the only one around the flat. He was the only one to seek out Sasuke. Everyone else had whispered about the pair all ready. Though Sasuke had rolled his eyes and ignored the comments Naruto had responsed to them with a somewhat nervous laugh.

Everyone laughs as Naruto hears someone whistle towards the blonde. Naruto shift his position along the bed as he notices Sasuke stretches across it. When had the raven male slipped behind him? Naruto slowly grows silent as he stares in onyx eyes.

Sasuke is silent as Naruto slowly sinks closer to the mattress. Naruto stares at Sasuke without realizing how close he is getting to the other male. The raven male makes a face briefly, but remains silent. Naruto starts to babble again. It could be because he was nervous about Sasuke's resonse to his staring. Or maybe it was the tack of response that made Naruto nervous.

Naruto starts to speak again. As the blonde ends up close to the raven male again Naruto stammers as he hears a whisper. The blonde wasn't sure of what he was hearing. He pauses a bit before speaking again. This time the blonde ends up with an index finger against his lips. The blonde grows silent as the index finger moves away. He sits staring at Sasuke silently. He didn't understand the reason for the gesture. Maybe Sasuke was tired of hearing him speak. It was true that he'd been talking most of the day regardless of what Sasuke was doing.

The raven male doesn't take his eyes away from Naruto though the blonde is silent. The pair continue to stare at each other until Sasuke takes a hold of Naruto's shirt and pulls him closer. Cobalt eyes go wide a moment before Naruto teturns to talking. The blonde stares at Sasuke as the pair hear laughter.

"Shut up and kiss him. Kiss him. **Kiss him.**" Naruto didn't know how to respond to the words. He hadn't expected Sasuke to be this easily accepting of his presence once again. But was it wrong to follow the words he heard?

Sasuke tilts his head slightly watching Naruto. There's a bit of laughter when the raven male actually listens towhat is being said. Naruto lowers his head slightly. Sasuke isn't sure if the blonde is going to blush or not. Naruto starts to speak again. Sasuke releases the blonde's shirt. The raven moves to his side as if ignoring Naruto. The blonde sighs and then rises from the bed to finish unpacking.


	7. Rooftop

Rooftop

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke lies stretched out across the hammock silently. Stars weren't actually seen in the overcast sky, but the silence was comforting to the Uchiha. Slowly Naruto appears with his head slightly bowed. The blonde really looked as if someone killled his puppy or he lost his best friend.

Sasuke tilts his head slightly listening to the subtle steps of the Uzumaki. Naruto doesn't sit along the hammock. Instead he chooses a spot along the rooftop. He shivers a bit when he feels the wind. Despite the fact that Naruto thought it was a warm night the touch of the wind was cool. He guessed it was because of the height of the building. Naruto shivers a bit only to yelp when he's pulled from sitting along the roof. He blinks as he realizes he's along the hammock with a blanket around him. Naruto looks at Sasuke. The Uchiha's attention is on the pages of a notebook. Maybe they were notes for a novel.

The moment Naruto starts to apoligize for the incident earlier he watches Sasuke waves his hand slightly. Naruto had seen Itachi do the same exact thing when both of them were younger. Sasuke continues writing until Naruto moves strands of raven from where they've fallen to hide the Uchiha's face from the blonde. As Sasuke glances towards Naruto the blonde starts to apologize again. This time Sasuke stares at Naruto as the babbling apology continues. "Naru, shut up and kiss me."

Naruto blinks as he hears Sasuke voice in a subtle tone. The blonde stares at Sasuke without realizing he's moving closer. Naruto makes a face, "what did you say." Sasuke smirks a moment without saying anything. The Uchiha moves closer to Naruto. With ony inches between them the blonde starts to babble again.

Sasuke starts to return to writing or reading over whatever notes he'd writen when Naruto wraps his hand around the Uchiha's shirt and pulls him closer. Cobalt eyes close as Naruto feels the warmth of his lip against the other male's own. It only takes moments for the blonde to break the kiss and start to disappear.

Instead of being allowed to leave the roof Sasuke wraps a leg around Naruto and pulls him back to the hammock. The Uzumaki falls next to the Uchiha as Sasuke tucks the notebook and pen away. Naruto goes to say something about interrupting Sasuke's thoughts only to have the Uchiha kiss him a bit forcefully.

Naruto ends up lying against the Uchiha. The blonde closes his eyes a bit as he feels the warmth from Sasuke's body. The Uchiha doesn't bother to return to writing. He pulls the blanket from around Naruto to around both of them. Naruto looks towards Sasuke's notebook. The Uchiha shoves the object out of sight somewhere within the hammock.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not behind." Naruto smirks a moment realizing that he hadn't ruined anything for Sasuke. Though the back of his mind seems to wonder about his former best friend becoming his lover. Was the kiss a mistake?

Sasuke feels Naruto's breath against his skin a moment before the blonde shifts his weight a bit. The hammock sways slightly with Naruto's movements. Sasuke remains silent as the wiggling blonde finally remains still; though he's in the same position he started in. It doesn't take long for Sasuke to realize that Naruto is deep in his thoughts. Though it seemed odd to watch considering that when they were younger the blonde always seemed like the idiot.

The Uchiha's attention starts to wander back to the overcast sky until he hear a low purr and feels Naruto's hand wrap in his clothing. It seemd despite whatever Naruto was unsure about when he was awake he was certain about _them_ in his sleep.


	8. Now not Then

Now not Then

By: Silverwolf

Naruto sits finishing a building plan. There wasn't very much of it left. Sasuke sits watching Naruto half interested. The blonde grins widely as he continues with the needed lines to the diagram. Sasuke makes a face as Naruto's cell rings. Cobalt eyes narrow with a glance at the caller ID. It was Sakura. Naruto hadn't spoke to her since he found her and _her boy toy_ in his bed.

The blonde doesn't bother with answering the call. After all he hadn't heard from Sakura in slightly over a month. The apartment she knew well now belonged to someone else. The sound of the phone a second time brings Naruto to frown. Sasuke takes the cell phone from Naruto's jeans pocket. The blonde smirks a bit as the other male presses the button answering the call. "Hello."

"_Naruto? Wait I must have the wrong number._" Sasuke glances towards the blonde a moment before he holds the phone near Naruto's ear. "Talk to her. She sounds like someone killed her cat." Naruto rolls his eyes thinking of the pair of felines roaming the flat. Along with the canine that slept under the table as Naruto finished the plans for a construction company.

"Hello?" The blonde rolls his eyes and leans back against Sasuke. Naruto can hear the words she states as his brain _floats_ to the feeling of Sasuke's breath against his skin. Naruto wraps an arm around the raven male's neck as from behind as the pair hear Sakura try a half attempt at an apology.

Naruto doesn't bother with stating anything more than his acceptance of her apology as he stares at the blueprint in fron of him. His arm still rests around the neck of the other male as Sasuke remains slightly with the blonde's back against him. The raven male didn't bother to respond to anything he heard from the phone speaker.

Naruto decides to end the conversation as it goes from Sakura's apology to an explanation of her lack of judgement about Naruto's bed. The blonde didn't care to discuss the bed that he'd ended up removing the plastic from only after finding her and Sai in it. The sheets had long since found their way to the landfill via the trash.

It wasn't something Naruto even dwelled on. Especially since he hadn't slept in the bed since leaving his former apartment. The blonde chirps a moment when he feels Sasuke's lips against his shoulder. Naruto wasn't sure what to call the events that been occuring since he chose to move, but he was enjoying them. Somehow the blonde was starting to feel the time of being best friends with the Uchiha were over. That wasn't to say that Naruto hadn't decided there was a conncection between himself and Sasuke; it just wasn't friendship any longer.

Sasuke makes a face as he watches Naruto. "Stop over thinking everything. It isn't about being friends with you. I thought my actions made that clear." Naruto looks at Sasuke. The blonde stares at the Uchiha with a slight smirk. Cobalt eyes close to the feeling of a kiss.

"I don't want to try begin friends again... I want you." Naruto tilts his head a moment as if he's confused over what he'd just heard. Naruto looks at the blueprint sitting along the table. Sasuke glances away. "I'll let you finish this. I'm not really in the..."

Naruto doesn't allow the Uchiha to just slip away. He'd messed up before and not acknowledged what he or Sasuke actually wanted. Despite the missing time Naruto knew he wanted the attention he was receiving from the Uchiha. He definitely wanted Sasuke at his side. There wasn't any focus on finding the past anymore as Naruto kisses Sasuke a bit forcefully. The response from the raven male only makes the blonde laugh a bit as the blueprint finds the floor with a swipe of Sasuke's hand across the table.


End file.
